List of Universal Music Group labels
Universal Music Group owns, or has a joint share in, many of the record labels listed herein. Interscope Geffen A&M Records Interscope Records *Aftermath Entertainment **Shady Records *F2 Records *Maloof Musi *Top Dawg Entertainment *Dreamville Records *Streamline Records *S.M. Entertainment *Suretone Records *Weapons of Mass Entertainment *Zone 4 *KonLive Distribution *Tropical Records *KIDinaKORNER * 222 Records *EarsDrummers Entertainment *N.E.E.T. Recordings *Konichiwa Records *Hits Since '87 *Mad Love Records *Friends Keep Secrets *Division1 *Creative Arts Recordings *Play the Beat Entertainment Geffen Records *will.i.am Music Group *Flawless Records A&M Records Capitol Music Group * Capitol Records * RedOne Records * Blue Note Records * Block Entertainment * Caroline Distribution * Capitol Christian Music Group ** Sparrow Records ** ForeFront Records * Get Money Gang Entertainment * G-Unit Records ** G-Note Records ** G-Unit Film & Television * Hi or Hey Records * Harvest Records * Manhattan Records * Priority Records * 10 Records * Virgin Records America **Deep Well Records ***Deep Well Music Publishing * Astralwerks * Circa Records * Siren Records * Twenty Two Recordings **Mi5 Recordings *Quality Control **Suthun Music Entertainment **RMG Music Group **Str8 Wired Entertainment * Konspiracy Theory Music * Pinegrove Records * The Trak Kartel Records * mau5trap * Metamorphosis Music *Matriarch Records Republic Records *American Recordings *Aware Records *Brushfire Records * BME Recordings *Casablanca Records *Cash Money Records **Young Money Entertainment **YMCMB Apparel **Trukfit **Cash Money Content **GTV (Grand Touring Vodka) **''Rich Gang'' **Cash Money Content (joint venture with Atria Publishing Group) *Dot Records *Indie Pop Music *Lava Records *ANTI- *Motown **Motown Gospel *Next Plateau Entertainment *Serjical Strike Records * Taylor Swift Productions, Inc. *XO Records *Photo Finish Records *John Varvatos Records (joint venture with John Varvatos) *School Boy Records Island Records *4th & B'way Records *Mercury Records *Safehouse Records *Super Records *Teen Island *Tuff Gong Def Jam Recordings *Def Jam South *GOOD Music *Darksyde Productions Inc Records **Black Star Records *Disturbing tha Peace *Desert Storm Records *Radio Killa Records *ARTium Recordings *Circa 13 Music Caroline Records *Caroline International (reactivated as a Label Services and label by Universal Music Group) * G-Unit Records ** G-Note Records ** G-Unit Film & Television *Spinefarm Records **Candlelight Records Isolation Network *Fontana Distribution **Fontana Records ***SoBe Entertainment **WaterTower Music **Relativity Music Group **ATO Records **Executive Music Group *BMG Rights Management (distribution for select releases) Universal Music Group Nashville *MCA Nashville Records *Mercury Nashville Records *Capitol Records Nashville *EMI Records Nashville *Show Dog-Universal Music Universal Music Latin Entertainment *Universal Music Latino *Fonovisa Records *Disa Records *Capitol Latin *Machete Music **Ivy Queen Musa Sound Corporation **All Star Records **Flow Music **Illegal Life Records **Mas Flow Inc. **Sangre Nueva Music **VI Music The Verve Label Group Decca Label Group *Decca Records **Decca Classics **Decca Vision *Deutsche Grammophon *Mercury Classics *Philips Records The Verve Music Group *Verve Records *GRP Records *Impulse! Records *Verve Forecast Records Universal Music Enterprises *Hip-O Records *Universal Chronicles *UM3 *T-Boy Records *Urban Legends Eagle Rock Entertainment *Eagle Records *Armoury Records *Eagle Rock Productions *Eagle-i Music Universal Music UK *Polydor Records **Fascination Records **Fiction Records **A&M Records UK *Virgin EMI Records **Def Jam UK **Vertigo Records **Mercury Records **Positiva Records *Universal Music TV **The Universal Music Record Label *Decca Records **Decca Vision **EmArcy Records *Island Records **Mercury Records *Capitol Records UK *All Around the World Productions **Clubland TV **Total Country **Now 80s **Now 90s *Abbey Road Studios **Globe: Soundtrack and Score *PMR Records *UMC **Calderstone Productions Limited **Charisma Records **Disney Music Group ***Buena Vista Records ***DMG Nashville ***Fox Music ***Hollywood Records ***Walt Disney Records **Virgin Records Universal Music Hong Kong *Universal Music Hong Kong *Cinepoly Records *Go East Entertainment *What's Music *EMI Music Hong Kong *Brave Music Universal Music France *AZ Records *Barclay Records *Decca Records **Deutsche Grammophon *ECM New Series *MCA Records France **Casablanca Records France **PM:AM Recordings France *Mercury Music Group **Mercury Records France **Motown Records France **Def Jam France **Island France (previously known as Vertigo France) ***Mosaert **Capitol Music France **Virgin France **Universal Licensing Music *Polydor Records France *Universal Music Jazz France Universal Music Japan *Delicious Deli Records *E-Sum Records **Tunes Tracks *Mercury Records Tokyo *Virgin Records Japan **EMI Records (formerly Nayutawave Records) *U-Cube *Universal Classics and Jazz *Universal D *Universal International **Pachinko Records **Thunderball 667 *Universal J **Far Eastern Tribe Records **Perfume Records *Universal Sigma *Def Jam Japan *Universal Strategic Marketing Japan *Zen Music *Zero-A Universal Music Sweden *Capitol Music Group Sweden **Capitol Records Sweden **Kavalkad **Lionheart Music **SoFo Records **Virgin Records Sweden *Polar Music *Pope Records *Sonet Records *Stockholm Records Other Universal Music Group national companies Under the Universal Music branding *No Emotion *Universal Music Andina *Universal Music Argentina *Universal Music Austria *Universal Music Australia **ABC Music **Polydor Records **Island Records Australia **Mercury Records Australia **Modular Recordings **Sony Music Australia *Universal Music Baltics *Universal Music Belgium **ARS Entertainment *Universal Music Brazil **Arsenal Music **Phonomotor Records *Universal Music Bulgaria *Universal Music Canada (Umusic) *Universal Music Chile *Universal Music China **Linfair Records **Path Orient **Shang Teng Universal **Show City Times **EMI China *Universal Music Czech Republic *Universal Music Denmark **MBO Group ***Copenhagen Records *Universal Music Finland **Spinefarm Records **Johanna Kustannus *Universal Music Germany **Universal Music Domestic Division ***Urban Records **Universal Music International Division **Universal Music Classics and Jazz **Koch Universal Music **Universal Music Strategic Marketing **Universal Music Family Entertainment **Polydor/Island **Vertigo/Capitol *Universal Music Hong Kong **Cinepoly Records **Go East Entertainment **EMI Hong Kong *Universal Music Hungary *Universal Music India **EMI Records India *Universal Music Indonesia **Solid Records *Universal Music Ireland *Universal Music Italy **Island Records Italy **Polydor Italy **Virgin Records Italy *Universal Music Korea"Universal Music Korea" Retrieved 2011-11-21 **Cube Entertainment *Universal Music Malaysia **Rumpun Records *Universal Music MENA *Universal Music Mexico **EMI MexicoUniversal Music Latin Entertainment Announces Key Senior Appointments in Mexico, Latin America 29 January 2013 Billboard.com *Universal Music Netherlands **PM:AM Recordings *Universal Music New Zealand *Universal Music Norway **Jazzland Recordings *MCA Music Philippines }} *Universal Music Polska **Magic Records *Universal Music Portugal *Universal Music Romania **MediaPro Music *Universal Music Russia *Universal Music Serbia *Universal Music Singapore *Universal Music Spain **Vale Music *Universal Music Switzerland *Universal Music Taiwan"Universal Music Taiwan" retrieved 2011-11-21 **Enjoy Music **What's Music **EMI Taiwan *Universal Music Thailand *Universal Music Vietnam Note: Universal Music Group companies around the world are generally licensed to use most of Universal Music Group's legacy labels, such as Polydor, Mercury, etc., as imprints for their local artist repertoire. Under the EMI branding *EMI Arabia **Soutelphan **Alam El Phan **Relax-in International **Farasan **Rotana Records *EMI Music Argentina *EMI Music Brazil **Discos Copacabana **EMI-Jangada *EMI Music Chile *EMIDISC *EMI Europe Generic * EMI Gold *EMI Music Ireland *EMI Music Hungary *EMI Music Turkey *EMI Music Group Australia *EMI Music Finland *EMI Music Germany (formerly EMI Electrola) **Electrola *EMI Music Mexico * Awake Sounds ** Capitol Records *** Capitol Music Japan *** Capitol Latin ** Virgin Records *** Virgin Music Japan ** Eastworld ** Express ** Foozay Music ** i-Dance ** Reservotion Records ** SakuraStar Records ** SoundTown (EMI Strategic Marketing) ** Suite Supuesto! ** TM Factory ** Unlimited Records *EMI Music Pakistan *EMI Music South Africa *GramCo *Minos EMI *Q-Productions *Reliquias Other labels *Bravado *Spinnup *Polygram Entertainment *Awesomeness Music Third-party major labels distributed by Universal Music Group *Because Music **Ed Banger Records **Phantasy **London Music Stream ***Factory Records (select catalogues) *Big Machine Label Group **Big Machine Records **Valory Music **BMLG Records **Dot Records **Nash Icon Music * Disney Music Group ** Walt Disney Records ** Hollywood Records ** DMG Nashville ** Fox Music *Ministry of Sound Australia * Musica Studio's *ABKCO Records *Bungalo Records *Concord Music Group *Viacom **Comedy Central Records *Earth Hertz Records *EP Entertainment *E1 Music *Hater Gang Records *Polyversal *Famous Records *Roc Nation **StarRoc **Takeover Roc Nation **GOOD Music *Sonorous Entertainment *Warrior Records *Bad Boy Records *Warner Music Group *VP Records *Varèse Sarabande **Varèse Vintage Third-party national licensees *Actually Music *Mirage Records *Sena *Helicon Records *Prime Music *Ukrainian Records *Tuff Gong Defunct/Hibernated major labels * ABC Records * A&M Octone Records * Angel Records * Atlanta Artists * Biv 10 Records * Blue Thumb Records * Chess Records * Cypress Records * De-Lite Records * Decca Broadway * DGC Records * Diamond Star Entertainment * DreamWorks Records * Dunhill Records * EMI Music Japan * EMI Records Japan * Fontana Records * Hut Records * Impact Records * I.R.S. Records * The Island Def Jam Music Group * Kapp Records * Loud Records * MCA Records **Nick Records * Octone Records * Perspective Records * Pina Records * Roc-A-Fella Records * Radioactive Records * SBK Records * SRC Records * Star Trak Entertainment * Silas Records * Tennman Records * RMM Records & Video * Uni Records * Universal Records * Universal Republic Records * Universal Motown Republic Group * Universal Motown Records * Uptown Records * UZI Suicide * Vendetta Records * Virgin Records * Wing Records * WY Records * 89 Arrogance Recordings References Category:Lists Category:Universal Music Group UMG Category:American music-related lists